Camping Trip Part 2
by phoebe9509
Summary: A few of you guys wanted a sequel to the story so here it is. This is what happens after Emily and Hotch return to the camp site!


_This is the second part for the story Camping Trip...I didn't plan on doing a sequel but there were some lovely readers who wanted one. So this is dedicated to Danielle, Rolfy (who's reviews always tend to make my day), and illyria816! Hope you guys like it...and remember reviews are welcomed :)_

Prentiss and Hotch finally arrive back at the camp site to see relief flooding their friends faces.

"Where the hell were you two?" Rossi snaps.

"We were worried sick. Don't do that to me," Garcia says while hugging them both.

"Why are you two wet?" Morgan wonders out loud.

"Oh, uh, we had a little accident," Emily replies.

"An accident involving water?"

Hotch nods. "Well, there was a snake, then there was water, then a rock and finally a tree," he says putting on his poker face to hide his smirk.

Emily blushes at the memory of the tree hoping no one notices. JJ gives her an odd look but says nothing.

"Well, it's late and we're all going to get some sleep, but we didn't want to without knowing what happened to you two. We're glad you're okay," Rossi informs them.

"Thanks."

"Does everyone know where they're sleeping?" JJ asks.

They all nod and head for their tents. Hotch was with Dave and Emily with JJ. They lock eyes and give a knowing look before heading into their tents. After an hour and Emily was sure JJ was out for the night she slowly gets up and heads out of the tent. She looks towards Hotch's when—

"Psst! Em!" She turns to see Hotch standing near the SUV. She walks up to him quickly and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. His hands slowly make their way down her back to squeeze her ass and pull her closer. "What took you so long?" he asks.

Emily arches an eyebrow. "What took me so long?" she parrots. "I had to wait for JJ to fall asleep. When did you leave Dave?"

"Five minutes after we went in."

They both chuckle. "Couldn't wait huh?"

He pulls her flush up against him into his growing erection and whispers huskily into her ear. "What do you think?" She shivers against him and grabs his hand and then opens the door of the SUV.

"Get in," she commands.

"I thought I was the leader," Hotch grunts as he gets in then feels her body climbing its way up to him.

"You were earlier sir, but now, it's my turn. Climb into the back." Hotch did as he was told until they were all the way in the back, glad to see there was plenty of room. "Take off your pants."

Hotch sees the desire in her eyes and did as she instructed. He barely has time to react when he feels her lips on his member. She kisses the tip then engulfs him and takes in as much of him as possible. Hotch bucks into her mouth, enjoying the warmth. Emily grazes her teeth against him and enjoys the noises he's making. His hands wrap into her hair and holds her right where he wants her. He continues to move his hips upwards and slowly begins to fuck her mouth. Her tongue flicks across his slit several times and she can taste pre-cum every time.

"Em," he moans, "I'm close."

She looks up at him to see his eyes closed in pleasure and smirks knowing she was the reason. He slowly opens his eyes to meet hers and she winks. Hotch moves his hips faster while her hand goes down to play with his balls. She squeezes lightly and that was all it takes for him to shoot his load into her mouth. She swallows every last drop then sits up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Ahh," she says dramatically.

Hotch laughs then grabs her arms to forcefully pull her closer. "Damn baby, that was amazing," he gushes. He kisses her, probing her mouth with his tongue. He can taste himself on her and he moans into her mouth. Hotch flips then over and places light kisses down her body.

"Where are you going sir? Remember I'm in charge."

Hotch sneaks a peak at her while slowly hiking her skirt up. He places a kiss on the inside of her right thigh then her left. She moans, and he smiles. "Well Agent Prentiss, I'm pretty sure you won't mind me being in charge for a while." He lifts her ass so her skirt was out of the way. He smiles to himself when he sees that she didn't put a new pair of panties on after he ripped the last.

He spreads her legs farther apart then shoves his face in between them. His nose brushes against her clit. "God, baby, you smell so good." Emily's moan turns into a gasp when he parts her folds with his fingers and shoves his tongue inside of her. Her hips lift on their own accord to try to get closer to his mouth. He holds her hips down and keeps probing into her with his tongue. Her pants become heavier and he feels her legs begin to quiver. He adds two fingers into her adding to the pleasure and Emily was in heaven. Hotch looks up at her to see her chest rising and falling quickly. She was beautiful.

His free hand travels under her shirt and expertly unhooks her bra with two fingers. He squeezes her breast and kneads while playing with her nipple. Emily's hips lift off the floor again and she starts to fuck his face. Her legs drape over his shoulders and she clenches her thighs around his head encouraging him to continue on the path he was currently on. He starts to move his tongue and fingers faster, than his thumb sweeps across her clit and that's all it takes. She comes forcefully against him, struggling hard to keep her cries to a minimum. She didn't want to wake the team. She unclenches her legs and Hotch kisses his way up her body. He whispers into her ear. "You taste good too." He nibbles on her earlobe and she moans. She knew he was ready for more, the evidence was pressing against her thigh.

She pushes him off of her then sits up and pulls her shirt and bra off her body. "Take off your shirt sir. You are way too over dressed." Hotch smirked then did as he was told. "Lay down."

He complies. She starts at his feet and kisses her way up his body slowly, licking lightly at certain times. Hotch tries to stay still, but he squirms underneath her touch. She kisses his cock, and then moves on upward. She licks his nipple then feels his cock twitch against her. She gets to his mouth and kisses him deeply. She straddles him and looks into his eyes. "Hotch?"

"Hmm baby?"

"I want you to fuck me and I want you to make me come so hard."

All Hotch could do was nod. His hands were on her shoulders, but they make their way down. He cups her breasts and enjoys the weight of them in his hands. Her breasts were made for him. She arches into his touch and lets out a moan as he flicks a nipple. His hands continue their journey downwards to her hips and lifts her easily. Her hand finds his cock and lines him up to her entrance. He moves her back and forth against it, teasing her until she groaned in frustration.

"Hotch," she whines. "Don't be such a tease."

Without warning Hotch shoves her hips down causing her to envelope his cock and they both let out a moan of pleasure. Emily begins to move up and down slowly above him. Hotch plays with her nipples. His hands go to her back, bringing her down closer to him and latches his mouth onto her breast. His tongue swirls around her nipple, hardening it even more, and causes Emily to whimper deeply.

Hotch flips then over so he is on top and holds Emily's hands above her head with one of his own. He continues to thrust into her. She wraps her legs securely around his waist and lifts her hips to meet every thrust.

"You feel so good baby," Hotch grunts.

"Harder Hotch!"

Hotch pounds harder and harder into her bringing them both closer and closer to their peak. The moans leaving their mouths were deep and coming from the gut.

"Ooh, baby, right there, don't stop. God, right there."

Hotch knows they are close and he is determined to make them come together. His hand slides in between their sweating bodies and plays with her clit with his calloused fingers. He feels her starting to clench around him so he thrusts harder and after three more they come together. She starts to moan his name, but his mouth captures it with a kiss. He collapses on top of her, not wanting to remove himself from her just yet. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him for all she is worth.

"God, I can't wait to go home to do that on every location known to man," Emily pants against his lips.

"I can't wait to make you come in all those locations," Hotch smirks. Emily looks around her and laughs.

"Hotch," she chuckles.

"Yeah baby?"

"We fogged up all the windows."

"What?" He raises his head and sees that they indeed fogged up all the windows. "I guess that's what they mean by hot sex," he smirks.

"That was more than hot!"

Hotch kisses her again then regrettably pulls out of her and starts to put his clothes back on. "As much as I'd love to stay like this forever with you, we have to get back to our tents before someone realizes we're not there."

Emily nods then starts to dress. When they're both situated they climb into the backseat and kiss once again before opening the door. Emily let's out a startled scream when she sees the team standing outside the car with their mouths hanging open.

JJ and Garcia being to grin. "About damn time!" they squeal in unison while bouncing up in down in place.

"We were wondering what the noise was, but we didn't expect to see this," Rossi states.

Hotch and Emily blush deeply. They can't believe they just got caught by everyone. How embarrassing.

"How many rounds did ya'll go?" Morgan asks. "I mean all the windows are completely fogged."

Then Reid arches an eyebrow, sticks his hands in his pockets and states, "I'm not riding back home in there."


End file.
